Florida Rum
by TheMarauderBandit
Summary: Jack meets a strange girl in jail. Just how far will he go to save her from a certain doom? Set between AWE and OST. Rated T for mild language.


_Hey! My best friend, Maddie, and I recently went and saw Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and we absolutely LOVED it. So we decided to co-write this fanfiction. It is set between At World's End and On Stranger Tides and will go through to the end of On Stranger Tides (hopefully). We didn't get a beta for this story so that updating could go faster. If you see a mistake, please point it out and either one of us will fix it immediately. Thank you. :)_

_Dislaimer: We don't own anything you recognize._

_Characters are slightly AU_

_I started out by writing this first chapter, the next one will be Maddie's chapter._

_~Bandit_

* * *

><p>Florida Rum<p>

Chapter 1

The smell of stale rum and sweaty pigs filled her nostrils. She tipped her hat upward to look around her as the sound of the metal door echoed through the empty jail cells. She scratched her nose and smirked as a man with black dreadlocks and a swagger to the way he walked was thrown into her cell. She relaxed against the stone wall as he rubbed his wrists where the handcuffs had been.

"Your name?" he turned to her, having just noticed her blending into the shadows.

"Madisan Ferriss," she replied, coughing into her hand.

"Madisan?" he asked, never having heard of the foreign name.

"I'm from Florida," Madisan replied calmly, sitting up and crossing her arms. "And what's your name?"

He just smiled and shifted. His right sleeve moved up just slightly and clearly showed the scar shaped like a "P". She winced just thinking about the scar, and her wrist burned hot-white as though her own "P" had just been branded on her.

"Ahh a pirate," she smiled slyly.

"What would you know of pirates?" he chuckled.

She gave him a look that clearly said "I would know."

"How'd you end up in jail, Miss Ferriss?"

"I was caught threatening a man in a pub," she replied breezily.

"So what would you know of pirates?" he had a harsher edge to his voice now.

"I would know, Jack Sparrow," she guessed, taking in his looks, his hard, yet handsome, and the just air of cockiness surrounding him.

"Captain," he corrected her, "how'd you know?"

Madisan smiled at him, a knowing look in her eyes. "How'd you get in jail, Captain?"

"Impersonating a Spanish Officer," he smiled, an insane glint in his eye.

"Again?" Madisan sighed, remembering what she'd read about Captain Jack Sparrow.  
>He chuckled again, and leaned back. "You really don't believe me about the pirate thing, do you?" Madisan sat forward, preparing to show Captain Jack Sparrow what she really meant.<p>

"No, darling," he sneered in the most charming way. She sighed and pulled back her left sleeve, showing him the scar branded into her skin. His face pulled into a surprised, almost distressed look. "Why are you not dead yet?'

"Why do you sound concerned about me being alive? They didn't ask, I didn't say," she reached forward and grabbed his arm, her eyes serious. "If they figured out I'm dead instantly. They can't figure out."

"Calm down, darling, I won't tell."

"Don't call me darling," she snarled, pulling her hand from his arm and sneering at him.  
>"I'll be dead within the hour anyways," Jack Sparrow said faintly as he leaned back and for a moment, Madisan felt bad for the infamous pirate.<p>

"I can get you out," she whispered.

He stared at her, "If you can, why haven't you done it before?"

"I can't reach the stick of wood," she pointed to the large branch at the edge of the jail cell. "I was hoping you could. It was blown in from a storm a couple of days back," she said indicating to a broken window at the far edge of the room.

Jack sighed and quickly went to the bars, reaching out for the stick. "Sorry, love, I can't reach it either."

"Shoot," she got up with a grunt and started pacing the cell. Truth to be told, she didn't know why she was so concerned about whether or not Jack Sparrow lived, but she was. Something about what he'd said had made her agitated. She thought for a moment, and remembered they didn't know she was a pirate.

"Alright, Jack, I have a plan."

* * *

><p>The sound of boots clanking on the stone floor filled the air with a sense of foreboding. Ringing filled Madisan's ears as she waited patiently for her cue.<p>

"Sparrow!" the Royal Navy officer spat at Jack as he opened the door. Jack got up quietly, looking down with a depressed look on his face. He held out his hands for the officer to put handcuffs on. Madisan quietly slipped the pistol she had in her boot out and aimed for the officer.

Jack was being led to the stairs, but Madisan had a problem. He was in her line of shooting, if she missed by an inch…well… She moved to another angle and quickly shot just as Jack was going up the stairs. He yelped with surprise as a sharp cracking sound filled the tiny jail house and jumped out of the way just as the bullet was cutting through the air. The Navy officer fell with a groan as blood spurt out of his chest. Jack bent down and grabbed the keys from the officer's hand. He ran over to the cell Madisan was standing in and handed her the keys with his handcuffed hands.

"Thank you," she mumbled and she reached through the bars and stuck the metal key in. It fit perfectly and she turned it with a click as the door unlocked. She took the key out and unlocked Jack's handcuffs. He raced towards the table and quickly got his effects, a tri-tip hat, three pistols and a sword. Madisan ran towards the stairs, Jack close behind her.

As they reached the top, they heard the officer groan again. "There isn't a possibility he lived, is there?" Jack panted as they darted across the cobblestone path towards the town.

"I didn't shoot him in the heart," Madisan replied. A bullet flew over her head, followed by a shower of many more. "I think he's alive," she breathed as she turned around to see the officer hobbling after them along with a parade of other red-coated officers.

They raced harder, "I wouldn't try shooting them, darling," Jack shouted to her as the wind picked up, seeing her pull a revolver from the belt around her waist. "There's too many, we'd just end up losing time and getting caught."

"But they're shooting at us!" Madisan exclaimed as a bullet just missed her side. She cried out in pain as another bullet grazed her arm. She stumbled and almost fell, but Jack grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"We have to keep going, love," he shouted.

They raced through the town. "The pub!" she shouted pointing to the Damian's Pub that rested nearby. She threw open the door and dived into the back room.

"Oi! You two!" the barkeeper threw down the rag he was cleaning a jug with and stared at them as they raced to the back room. "What do you think you're—ho oh you've got some big friends there!" he jumped behind the counter as a group of officers burst through the wooden door. "Hello good sirs, how may I help you today?"

Madisan sat down on a sack of grain, breathing heavily. She looked around the small room they'd landed in. It was stuffy and minute; she was instantly reminded of the jail cell. She put her head in her hands as a coughing fit racked her body.

Jack frowned as she coughed, but did nothing. He groaned and checked his side as he sat down too. "Mary mother of God," he sighed.

"Jack?" Madisan whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he groaned again, shifting.

Madisan was about to open her mouth, when the doors burst open. "Run Jack!" she coughed out. "Run! Let's go!"

He grabbed her wrist and they burst through the sea of red-coats. She still hadn't stopped coughing when they raced out the doors of the pub. "Jack!" she called as they sprinted across the shore. "Jack! I don't feel too good we need to stop!" Black dots began to obscure her vision as she said it and her head began to swim. She collapsed in Jack's arms as the real world disappeared from her view.

Jack sighed as he saw the many guards chasing after them. He looked down at Madisan, who'd collapsed in his arms. He made a split-second decision as bullets flew over his head again. He dropped Madisan and ran off to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, yes I did just write a cliffhanger for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We promise to update soon, as the second chapter is nearly finished. Please review, it keeps up writing. Thank you very much! :)**


End file.
